Glad You Came
by misskittysoftpaws
Summary: Rachel Berry is socially awkward, avoiding relationships at all costs. Quinn Fabray is still coming to terms with her sexuality. However, she finally has her eye on someone. FABERRY - Rachel/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Hiii. This is Faberry, obviously. It's my first glee-related work. I threw it together overnight so let me know if it's garbage. This is pretty AU, also. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Begrudgingly, I shuffled my feet quickly through the super market isles I was searching through. I really didn't like coming out in public. People made me anxious. I felt like I had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach that were fluttering their wings against my insides.

I had planned on cooking a simple chicken dinner for myself since my dads were out of town and realized I didn't have the spices I needed for flavoring. I dreaded going out, but this was necessary. I could not eat food unless it was made the exact way the recipe on the back of the box describes. I'm just a little obsessive compulsive that way.

I finally reached the isle I was looking for. Soon after, the shelf I needed came into view. I grabbed a few packets of spices, barely skimming through the labels, spun on my feet, and started walking back down the isle. The faster I got to the register, the faster I could get to my car, and the faster I could drive home.

I really hoped I didn't see anyone I knew while I was here. My long, dark mahogany hair was in a sloppy ponytail and I didn't have an ounce of makeup painted on my face. Not to mention the layers of clothing I wore. I had on a t-shirt, two sweaters, a giant knee length coat, and baggy sweats tucked into snow boots. Maybe I wouldn't look so absurd if it was winter.

My therapist says I wear so many clothes, thinking they will literally swallow me in because I so badly don't want to be noticed.

I don't know who I am or what I'm doing in this play of life. It's sickening to not belong. More sickening to see others belong.

I began to pick up my pace, but much to my dismay, it seemed as though I tripped over air. I tumbled forward, dropping the packets of spices, which slid a few inches away from me as I hit the ground.

Mortification immediately radiated throughout my body, turning my butterflies into bumble bees.

I hopped up to my feet and tightened my oversized coat around my body, trying to cocoon myself even further. I kept my eyes down as I walked forward to pick up my items, hoping nobody had witnessed my fall.

Just as I was leaning down to pick up the packets, a hand swooped down and snatched them in the blink of an eye. I slowly pulled myself upright.

I trailed my eyes from the bright yellow flats that encased small dainty feet, to nude stockings that hugged slender legs, to a tight pink dress around a perfect figure.

Her hair was blonde and long, past her shoulders. Light make up covering her perfect face. Her eyes piercing. Her mouth inviting.

I was immediately lost in this girl's hazel green eyes. Her pupils dilated slightly, putting me in awe to see a bodily reaction from this masterpiece standing in my presence.

"Excuse me?" The voice from this angel broke me out of my haze.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I could find my voice.

"Thank you so much! I wasn't paying attention and I don't know what happened and, and, oh-"

She began giggling and my brain went to goo.

"Really, it's no problem. Here you go." With that, she handed me my items and I made sure to brush my fingers against her as I took them.

Electricity shot through my veins. I'd never felt something so intense in my life. I was on fire, yet freezing to the point of shaking. My butterflies now turned bumble bees were roaring to life all over again. I almost thought I would hyperventilate from how breathy her touch made me.

"My name's Quinn, by the way. I hope to see you around!" She gave me a big toothy smile, with perfectly aligned pearly whites, then skipped away.

I'd never looked at a female this way before. I'd never even entertained the idea that I would be attracted to the same sex.

Lost in my own head, I blindly checked out and went home.

Hazel eyes clouded my thoughts through the drive home.

**Quinn POV**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I tapped my fingers on my steering wheel impatiently as I sat at yet another red light. Having a fancy car, like the red BMW I'm sporting, makes you really wish you owned the roads.

_"I wonder if Daddy would let me keep my car if he knew I was a lesbian._" The thought floated across my mind.

Shrugging it off, I pulled out my compact mirror and checked my lipstick one last time. Satisfied with my makeup job, I returned my attention back to the now changing light.

The closer I got to this restaurant, the less comfortable about this blind date I felt. I trusted that my best friend, Blaine, had set me up with someone amazing, but blind dates in general are a scary thing. My fear, however, was building as I played out scenarios of my family or classmates spotting me on a date with a girl. I had only come out to my very close friends, and wasn't ready to be forced out to everyone else in town.

I was cursing up a storm as I hit another light, at the same time my phone vibrated, signaling a new text.

_Santana canceled. :( Sorry for last min notice babe. Come over instead since I know you got dolled up? :*_

_Bring ice cream_

_Mint_

_With choc chips :D_

I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding. I would much rather have a sleepover with my best friend than a fumbling, awkward, secretive date.

Suddenly feeling much better, with a grin on my face, I replied.

_Sigh spent hours on my hair, makeup, picking an outfit.. better treat me like a princess when I get there! Stopping by the store for ice cream be there soon_

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the frozen section of the local grocery store when I saw her. She was wearing ridiculous clothes. Layers upon layers when it's nearly seventy degrees outside! It was curious. Instead of going for the straight shot to the ice cream that awaited me, I veered off just to venture through her isle.<p>

I was still feet away from where she stood when she suddenly made a move to run, tripped, and fell. I immediately ran towards her, before stopping and picking up her items she dropped. I straightened myself out, surprised to be face to face with her. Her eyes, however were trailing up my body.

She was, kind of beautiful. She looked like she'd had a long day, didn't care what she was wearing or what she looked like, and still managed to make me stare.

I could only imagine how lovely she looked when she was trying. I could see her hair down and curly, her body showed off in something form fitting…

It was then I realized she hadn't spoken, and was staring at me with glazed eyes.

I'd like to think she was checking me out, but she didn't seem to be that type of girl. I let the awkward silence blanket us for a few moments before I decided to rid of it.

"Excuse me?" I tried to ask in a sweet voice, hoping not to scare her off. She reminded me of a mouse. One quick move and she'd disappear, weaving through isles, never to be seen again. I definitely wanted to see her again.

She shook her head slightly, breaking out of the daze. "Thank you so much! I wasn't paying attention and I don't know what happened, and, oh-"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her panic over something so petty. Her voice was cute. Everything about her was so cute.

"Really, it's no problem. Here you go."

Our hands touched. Fireworks emerged.

I felt like I was having an epiphany, and it was so wonderful. It was horrifying. It was wonderfully horrifying.

I immediately wanted to run. Too much. Too soon. Too close. Yet not enough.

"My name's Quinn, by the way. I hope to see you around." I ended the exchange in a panic, but still managed a smile. I tried to briskly make a getaway to the exit without looking back at her.

As I jogged to my car, I pulled out my phone and dialed Blaine.

"Hello?"

"I'm gonna be a few minutes. I'll have to try another store. This one is out of mint chocolate chip."

Blaine let out a small laugh. "I guess you're not the only lonely girl drowning her sorrows in food this weekend."

I stared ahead, watching as the strangely intriguing girl made her way to a small blue scion car parked on the side of the building. She slammed the door behind her, started her car, and sped away without a glance back.

"Definitely not."

* * *

><p>Yay or nay?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aww your responses were awesome! I'm always terrified to read them though haha. Also a TON of people put this on alert so you rock too. So, I assume most of you are young adults, what kind of a novel would you be most likely to buy and enjoy? I love writing about anything in the teen/young adult genre, but I just don't know what everyone is interested in these days! Even if you don't want to review, drop me one with your literature interests? I write these little tidbits for fun, but I'd like to get serious and write a novel soon. More after the break.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

I followed her home that afternoon. I knew it was creepy. It wasn't like me at all.

I kept a safe distance the whole time, making sure she didn't notice me. I fled the scene quickly after she pulled into her driveway, but not before taking note of the scenery. I mentally snapped pictures of her car, and her lovely house. Unfortunately, I was so caught up with _her_, I forgot to keep track of the street I was on.

Blaine thought I was completely off my rocker when I told him everything, apart from fleeing the store only to head to another.

"So let me get this straight. You say two sentences to this girl, follow her home, and now you're infatuated?" He scoffed at me.

We were sitting on his bed, sharing a pint of the ice cream that I drove an extra few miles out of my way for. It was times like these that I realized how truly grateful I was to have someone I could share everything with. He knew my deepest, darkest secrets, and still managed to make light of every situation.

"It's not perfect, but everyone can't have love at first sight like you and Kurt." I stuck my tongue out at him after I spoke.

Blaine's face lit up at the mention of his boyfriend. I couldn't fight off the pang of envy that slighted me. I was happy for them, immensely so, but I was ready to start finding happiness myself. I was also envious that they were both openly gay, accepted with open arms by friends and family, while I sat cowering in the closet for as long as I could.

"Well, what are you planning on doing? Showing up at her house one day? That's not strange at all." Blaine quipped as he dug his spoon in the spot of the ice cream I was aiming for.

I shot him a scowl before speaking. "Shut up. I'm thinking… maybe I'll start jogging around that neighborhood."

Blaine chuckled immediately. "Yes! I love it! You could wear spandex, put your hair up, and get sweaty. It'll be the perfect set up."

I smirked at his encouragement. It really was an idea I was entertaining in my head. However, with how shy she acted at the store, I could never expect her to act on anything. If she even played for my team…

I stuck my spoon straight up in the carton of ice cream, finished.

"She's probably straight as a board, like everyone else in this damn town."

Blaine's face turned to one of compassion. "Believe me, I used to think that too. The closet door is made of all kinds of wood." He reached over and touched my hand lightly. "Outside of these walls, everyone thinks you're straight too."

_True._

"Quinn, babe." Blaine sighed. "Please eat more than two spoonfulls. You know how I feel about this."

Shame rushed through my body. I hated that he noticed. I picked the spoon back up, defeated.

He knew how uncomfortable I felt and changed the subject back. "Does she go to our school? You said she looked our age."

I hadn't thought of that. I was so sure I would recognize her if I saw her, though. Her eyes still burned into my memory, making me shiver thinking about encountering her in front of my peers at school.

"I've never seen her there before. Our school isn't that big, Blaine." I tried to sound completely doubtful, but there was hope building in me.

Blaine shot me a small smirk before speaking. "If she's as shy and awkward as she sounds, she probably makes herself hard to find there."

_Huh._ A grin spread across his face. "Time to go search for Cinderella."

"Guess that'd make me Princess Charming."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

I woke up this morning with a cloud of dread above me. It was Monday, the worst day of the week. Time to go back to school and try my hardest to not be noticed.

I'm sporting a gray hoodie and black jeans as I walk through the doors at McKinley High. Unnoticeable.

Today feels different than every other day, though. I find myself looking over my shoulder constantly, hoping to catch a glimpse of those hazel eyes one last time. I know she won't be here, in high school. She looked much older, much more mature than me. The odds of seeing her again are slim. I don't go out unless absolutely necessary.

Sighing, I shut my locker after pulling out my Spanish book. I headed to class mindlessly, moving out of everyone's way instead of them parting for me. I took my seat once I arrived in the classroom, at the very back.

I never get called on, no matter how many times I raise my hand. I've lost interest in even trying to participate.

More and more students flowed into the room until the bell sounded. An assignment was already written on the board. The class was quiet. The only sound heard was the consistent typing echoing through the room from the teacher.

_Click. Creak._

I lifted up at the sound of the door being opened.

Hazel. Flakes of green immediately locked onto my doe brown. My pen fell to the floor, sounding like thunder in the quiet classroom.

Quinn, she said her name was.

The blonde stared for a beat, before visibly shaking herself out of it to walk over to the teacher and hand him a paper. My eyes followed her all the way to his desk.

She was in a black sundress today. It was accompanied with a purple half jacket and small black heels. She looked so perfect again, it was almost unbelievable everyone else in the room wasn't gawking. _How had I never seen her before?_ She's not someone you just overlook, like myself.

As she retreated to the door, she slowed her steps. Her head slowly turned my way. She looked straight at me. _Why was she looking at me? Is there something on my face?_ As absurd as it was, I wiped at my cheek without thinking.

Her head nodded towards the door, motioning me to follow, before walking out. She didn't close the door back.

Panic built in my stomach, moving its way up to my chest and throat. What would I say? What would she say?

Jumping completely out of my comfort zone, I stood up and made a bee-line towards the door. I didn't bother asking if I could excuse myself, seeing as it would have gone unnoticed anyways. The teacher was a laidback type, anyways.

As soon as I made it into the hallway, I spotted her leaning up against a locker further down the hall. She was already looking straight at me again. The eye contact should make me uncomfortable, as it does with everyone else in my life, but hers are too beautiful to deny myself from.

I approached her slowly, cautiously. She cleared her throat and spoke first.

"I saw you, yesterday. Do you remember me? Quinn?" Her melodic voice was hushed, as if someone would catch us talking and reprimand us. The hallway was unnaturally empty at this moment, thankfully.

I pushed down my anxiety enough to reply. "Yes, of course. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry." I jutted my hand out to offer a shake, awkwardly.

She giggled and placed her hand in mine. The sparks returned. I wanted to explore this feeling so much more. It was new. It was exciting. It was so much different than anything I expose myself to.

"Well, Rachel Berry, I'm Quinn Fabray. Pleased to meet you, again." She cracked a smile before continuing. "Have you always been at McKinley? I can't remember seeing you around."

I tried to keep my confidence up. "Yes. I just try to keep to myself usually. I've never really clicked with the people here." This was true. I just didn't go into detail about my lack of social life due to my explosive anxiety.

Quinn smiled bigger, a reaction I wasn't expecting from her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

_Anything. Everything. Please._

"Although I may have plenty of acquaintances, I've never clicked with the people here either." I held in my scoff at that.

"So, Rachel. Do you wanna hangout sometime?" The last words I would have ever guessed to come out of Quinn's mouth, did.

Taken aback, but still holding on to the hope of getting to know this girl, I accepted. "Sure, what would you like to do?" My voice cracked a little towards the end of the question. Hopefully, she didn't notice.

She smirked at me again. "Why don't you come over today, after school? We can just get to know each other. Would that be okay?"

More than okay. No, awful. Horrible. I always go straight home after school, holed up in my room until the next day. To break this routine would give me an anxiety attack… What if I had one in front of her? She would call me a freak and my chances of being her friend, or anything more, would be shot to hell. But… what if she already thought me a freak? What if this was all a scheme against me? Although I could think of no reason she would want to hurt me in anyway, there was no explanation as to why she would suddenly notice me or want to be my friend.

"Rachel? Is that a no?"

"No! No! It's a yes. Um, where do you live?" Apparently my mouth had a mind of its own.

"What's your number? I can just text it to you if that would be easier to remember." Quinn's teeth came down over her bottom lip, dragging across it in a seductive way. My face flamed up.

"No, that's okay. I have a great memory."

Thwarted, Quinn let her lip out of its perfect teeth confines. "138 Ivy Leaf Drive. It's less than 10 minutes away from the school. I'll be there by 3:30." That road sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Okay. I'll see you around 4, then?" It came out as a question, signaling my uncertainty about the situation. Quinn rubbed her hand across my shoulder as she walked by me, giving me goosebumps even through the thick layer of my hoodie.

"Sounds perfect."

Was she... flirting with me? Or was this normal girl talk these days? I couldn't remember the last time I legitimately socialized with another female. Hell, another person in general. That was going to change today.

I just hoped I didn't mess it up.

* * *

><p>I struggled a lot with Rachel's part. Not sure why : So I'm sure it's really rocky. I know exactly where I'm going with this, just not how I'm gonna get there! Happy humpday. Well, it's 2 AM so it's technically Thursday...

PS: I just watched Dr. Drew blast the new novel Fifty Shades Of Gray. It was originally a Twilight fanfiction about BDSM, so that's interesting. They bombed it calling it awful writing and rape. Makes me sad to hear one of our own get flamed! :(


End file.
